Filli
Filli is a Siskis and a loyal companion of Jasmine, Lief and Barda. He travelled alongside the group during their quests around Deltora. History Early life When Filli was just a baby, he was paralysed by the Wenn as an offering to the Wennbar. Jasmine discovered him and gave him an antidote to the Wenn's venom. Since then, Filli has been one of her closest companions in the Forests of Silence, along with Kree the raven. The Forests of Silence As Lief and Barda were lying, paralysed at the Wenn offering place, Jasmine, Filli and Kree appeared. After saving them from the Wennbar, Jasmine explained that Filli and Kree were her family. So, Jasmine, Filli and Kree, travelled with Lief and Barda to The Dark. After defeating Gorl, Jasmine, Filli and Kree joined Lief and Barda on their quest to restore the gems to their rightful places in the Belt of Deltora. The Lake of Tears After the companions had moved away from the road to lose the Grey Guards, Filli climbed a tree to inspect whether the Grey Guards had really stopped following them. Later in the house of Nij and Doj Filli covered his eyes because he could most likely see through the magic. City of the Rats After the companions were caught in the trap of Thaegan's remaining children, Filli tried to destroy the net with his teeth. Lief realised what he was doing and tried to distract the children. The plan worked and the companions were able to escape after the children, except for Ichabod, had killed each other. The companions rested and ate at Tom's shop and Filli had his favourite treat which is a piece of honeycomb. In Noradz Filli had to hide after he had been discovered by the Ra-Kacharz. The people of Noradz and the Ra-Kacharz searched for Filli while the companions were locked up in the dungeons. After the companions escaped with the help of Tira, Filli found the companions again in the midst of a battle with the Ra-Kacharz. He diverted the attention of the Ra-Kacharz and Barda and Lief were able to knock them out. Together, the companions escaped the city through the hole. The Shifting Sands An Ak-Baba appeared after the companions escaped the City of the Rats, forcing them to hide somewhere. Jasmine instructed Kree to take Filli and hide somewhere together. Dread Mountain Filli was the first one of the companions to ignore the warning nearby the Dreaming Spring and drink the water of the spring. The water of the Dreaming Spring did not affect him because he is not of 'evil will'. On Dread Mountain the companions prepared to fight Gellick while Prin stayed behind with Filli and Kree. The Maze of the Beast After escaping the Resistance stronghold with the help of Dain, the companions decided to split up. Jasmine went a different way with Filli and Kree while Lief, Barda and Dain took the road along the river. On the ''River Queen'', after the pirates raid, Filli scared the Captain off when he came too close to Jasmine. The Valley of the Lost When the companions wanted to enter the Valley of Lost, Jasmine commented that Filli and Kree could not follow. According to her the Valley was evil and they would perish if they went with the companions. Filli and Kree remained just outside the Valley and would wait there until the companions returned. Return to Del Filli was present when Lief wore the belt and banished the Shadow Lord from Deltora. Cavern of The Fear Filli and Kree were there when Jasmine broke into the sealed room and used the Crystal. Jasmine decided to leave the palace and travel to the Shadowlands to save her younger sister—Faith. Filli and Kree went with her because they go where Jasmine goes. The Isle of Illusion On a small island in the Secret Sea, the companions were caught and encapsulated by Grubs. Filli and Kree helped Jasmine to free Lief from the clay. The Shadowlands Filli travelled with the companions into the Shadowlands. After freeing the slaves they all escaped with the help of Pirran magic. Dragon's Nest The companions travelled through the Forests of Silence and eventually reached an orchard in End Wood. Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Filli and Kree all ate the fruits from the Sleeper Tree. Soon Barda and Jasmine were sleeping and Lief had almost fallen asleep as well. At that moment an Orchard Keeper appeared and it slowly began stalking towards Jasmine. Realising her danger, Filli and Kree immediately tried to attack the giant bird. Filli made a very brave effort to hold back the enemy. He clung to the long neck of the bird and bit deeply. The bird stabbed at him and Filli fell down into the mud. Lief managed to save Filli from certain death by getting the bird's attention. Just when the bird was about to kill Lief, Lindal appeared and scared it off. Shadowgate The companions travelled to the Funnel in pursuit of the stolen Belt of Deltora together with Steven. When they arrived at the Funnel, Barda was still unconscious and unable to aid them in reclaiming the belt. Jasmine instructed Filli to watch over him while they tried to get the belt back. At Shadowgate, inside the castle the companions tried to flee Kirsten—the guardian of the north. She conjured a rock to swallow Barda, Bede and Jasmine. Right before Jasmine was covered by the rock, she instructed Filli to go to Lief who could still escape. Filli was struck by grief but obeyed her and climbed on Lief's shoulder. Lief made his way to the top of the tower and there he instructed Filli to take Kirsten's locket and keep it safe for him. He opened the window and told Filli to escape and find Kree. Filli obeyed and moved through the open window. After the guardian and the Sister of the North were destroyed, Filli returned the locket to Lief. Isle of the Dead Before the companions reached the Sister of the West, they found the baby diamond dragon in the field of Fleshbanes. Filli was curious and moved to inspect the dragon. When the baby dragon snapped her jaws, Filli retreated to Jasmine. After the Sister of the West had been destroyed, the companions encountered Laughing Jack near Ava's shop. He captured Jasmine and held her in his grip with one arm. Filli rushed from Jasmine's collar and bit the man's wrist but Laughing Jack did not falter. Only when he claimed Jasmine's gold and broke his vow to his crew members, Laughing Jack disappeared into The Lady Luck. The Sister of the South Filli's scream alerted Lief that the Guardian of the Sister of the South was upon Jasmine. He realised that the black slime was going to choke Jasmine and Gla-Thon. The only thing Lief could do to prevent this, was to fall into the hole where the Sister of the South laid. Anatomy Filli is described as a grey, small, furred creature. His teeth are white and very tiny. He has bright, wide eyes. The fur on his body will stand up like spikes when Filli is angry. Filli has paws but it is unknown how many paws Filli has. Filli was sometimes described as a "ball of fur." Anime In the anime Filli's appearance has been altered from the books. Filli is yellow-white in the anime and does not seem to have paws. It seems that his body is a ball of fur with two eyes in it. He has a tuft on his head and seems to have a small tail. Personality Filli is a highly-intelligent creature, known as Siskis. He has a special relationship with Jasmine and often sits on her shoulder, hiding behind her thick, black hair. Filli is curious but quickly retreats when danger lurks. In Isle of the Dead Filli inspected the baby dragon but as soon as she snapped her jaws, Filli hastily retreated. Filli helps Jasmine at all times and obeys her requests. His love for Jasmine is so vast that he is willing to die defending her. This is seen when the Orchard Keeper approached Jasmine to kill her. Filli attacked the Orchard Keeper even though he did not stand a chance against the giant bird. When something happens Filli generally responds to the situation by making 'chittering' and 'chattering' noises. Filli quickly observes a situation and seems unaffected by disguising magic. He quickly saw the danger with Jin and Jod in The Lake of Tears. He also seems to have grown close to Lief throughout the series, as seen in Shadowgate, where he awaited Lief's return to give him Kirsten's locket. Abilities Although small, Filli is able to defend himself with his sharp teeth, for example when he fought the Orchard Keeper. He used his teeth to bite through a net in City of the Rats, freeing Lief, Barda, and Jasmine from a trap set by Thaegan's children. Filli understands what Jasmine tells him and also seems to understand what others tell him. He understood Lief's words to keep Kirsten's locket and escape the castle. Filli can climb trees. Relationships Jasmine Filli probably has the strongest relationship with Jasmine because she saved him and cares for him. Jasmine describes Filli and Kree as her family. She was willing to stay behind in Noradz to wait for Filli, even though she would waste perhaps her only chance to leave the city while doing so. Jasmine insisted that she would not leave the city without Filli, although this would most likely result in her being captured or killed. Kree Kree and Filli look after one another during the quests of Lief, Barda and Jasmine. They have a good relationship after having lived together for several years since Jasmine brought them together. Filli and Kree both love Jasmine very much but never appear to be jealous of one another. They take care of one another when Jasmine is unable to care of them. For example, when Lief, Barda and Jasmine entered the Valley of the Lost, Kree and Filli could not follow because Jasmine knew that they would die. So they stayed behind together. Lief Barda Relatives Appearances Trivia * Filli is described as being grey, although in Marc McBride's illustration he seems to be closer to a pale brown. References }} See also * Jasmine * Kree Category:Fauna Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Articles in need of improvement